Scared of Women
by tivaXshipper
Summary: Ziva thinks Tony has become scared of women. He tries to prove her wrong. SMUT. ONESHOT. Read and review. xo


**Have fun ;)**

**Read and review**

**Xo**

**xxx**

Scared of Women

**xxx**

"You know, I think you have become frigid."

"What?!"

The look on Tony's face was pure disbelief. How could anyone ever say that Anthony Dinozzo was frigid?!

Tony flicked the emergency stop switch in the elevator. Ziva and Tony turned to face each other. They were about two steps apart. Ziva could see the look on his face and wondered if what she said next would make him angry, but she decided to ask anyway.

**xxx**

"You heard me. Ever since Jeanne, you have not 'got any', yes?" said Ziva.

"You had to get that one right," Tony mumbled.

"You did not answer my question. Yes or no?"

"Fine Ziva, I have not 'got any'. What's your point?" Tony asked.

"My point is that you have become scared of women," Ziva replied.

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have not."

"Prove it," Ziva challenged.

"How? Do you want me to sleep with a different woman every night?" Tony said.

"No, that is not what I want," Ziva said.

"Then how do I prove it?" Tony asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well let's see what happens when I do this" Ziva said. She took a step closer to Tony.

"I do this" he said. He took a step towards Ziva, closing the distance between them, so now their chests, their hips were touching.

"What about this?" Ziva put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

Tony replied by simply putting his arms around her waist.

"Wow, I really thought that hug would scare you," Ziva teased. "This one will scare you." She moved both her hands to his face.

He moved his hands to her hips, smiling at her, knowing he would win, that she would give in. Even though secretly he wished that she wouldn't, that they would finally get together or at least fuck.

Ziva looked at him and smiled. She knew the next couple of "levels" would make him give up. She slowly slid one of her hands down the side of his body, stopping when she was holding his hip.

"Wow, this is easy" he said with a wink. He moved his hand onto her ass. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed her touch, he needed her to know how he felt.

Ziva felt his hand on her ass and she liked it. She had had strong feelings for Tony for a long time. It was time he knew.

**xxx**

Tony leant down and placed a simple yet sweet kiss on Ziva's lips, before pulling away. Ziva responded by kissing him back. It was a passionate and long kiss. The kiss deepened until they were both playing with each other's tongues.

Ziva pulled away and said, "Maybe you aren't scared of woman. Let's see how long until you think we have gone too far."

Ziva slid down to her knees. She slowly unbuckled and took off his belt. She pulled his pants down to his knees. She stroked his dick through his boxers and watched as he got an erection.

"Ziva, stop being such a tease!" Tony commanded with a sense of urgency and longing. He pushed his boxers down.

Ziva was impressed by his size. He certainly wasn't lying when he bragged about how big he was. She stroked his shaft a couple of times to make sure he was fully hard. She leaned forward and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. She was rewarded with a soft, short moan from Tony. She flicked her tongue once more across his head and then put her mouth around his dick.

Starting slowly, she moved her mouth up and down his cock.

"Thank god you have no gag reflex," Tony said as Ziva's mouth reached the base of his shaft.

Ziva moved her mouth back and forth, getting faster and faster. When she reached the fastest she could go, Tony started to moan. She kept going at that pace, knowing Tony would soon cum.

"Fuck Ziva, I'm gunna-." Tony stopped speaking and let out one final moan as he came. Ziva swallowed the white liquid.

**xxx**

"Tony, do you have a condom on you? We can go all the way if you want?"Ziva asked as she stood up.

When he replied it was not what she expected, "Yes I do, but I want to do this right. I really want this to work. I have liked you for too long to screw it up now."

Ziva kissed him. It was a quick, caring kiss.

"So are you busy tonight? We can out for dinner if you want to? Screw rule #12," Tony said.

"I would like that," Ziva replied with a smile.

Tony put his clothes back on as Ziva flicked the emergency stop button so the elevator started working again. The elevator dinged as they got out. They walked into the bullpen and sat at their desks, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Tony," Ziva said suddenly. Both Tony and McGee looked at her. "While you proved you are not scared, I still won."

And Tony just laughed as McGee said, "What? What is she talking about, Tony?"


End file.
